Amy Rose
Amy Rose '''is a main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, serving as the leader of Team Rose. Background Once an ordinary girl living on Little Planet, Amy Rose's life was changed forever when she was captured by the malicious Metal Sonic, and then rescued by the hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Since then, she has dedicated herself to his cause, and earlier on, the prospect of marrying him. To make this a reality, she trained vigorously to grow stronger, with Sonic eventually coming to respect her ability, even relying on her help at points. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Team Chaotix members in Sonic Heroes) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Mental Interference, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Mental Interference, Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Invincibility, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation '''Intelligence: Average '(Is somewhat ditzy and focused on the pursuit of chasing Sonic, but is capable of leading the Resistance in Knuckles' absence) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many waves of robots in a row without tiring alongside Big and Cream) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Using a power-up, Amy can produce icy projectiles that freeze enemies. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Mega Horn makes a powerful noise blast to damage enemies or destroy incoming projectiles. * '''Curse Manipulation/Clairvoyance: '''Amy can see the future with her tarot draw, cursing opponents to miss their attacks for the next few actions. * '''Resurrection: '''Amy can restore herself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Amy from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi the Chao has a chance to instantly kill an opponent. * '''Healing: '''Many items and some Chao can heal Amy. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm can make enemies so terrified they flee from the battle. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves, Clover Juice, and some Chao can boost Amy's luck. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade can steal the life energy of opponents. * '''Mental Interference: '''Amy can use Bepke to make opponents focus their attacks only on her. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp and Octo-Ink blind enemies. * '''Shielding * Electricity Manipulation: '''Amy uses the Ivory Lightning to blast foes with electricity. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp lets Amy make a flaming trail behind her. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Wind Ring. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp lets Amy create earth blocks to stall opponents or damage them. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''The Bomb Wisp allows Amy to toss an explosive blast at enemies. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp creates a black hole to suck up enemies and items. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Amy invisible, and steals the Wisps of any opponents she passes. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos allow for the manipulation of gravity, allowing the user to move along walls or boost forward with gravity power. * '''Creation: '''Certain power-ups let Amy create items like bowling balls or soda cans. * '''Summoning: '''Octo-Ink summons an octopus creature. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from her Gear, Amy is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Amy to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Amy can increase her speed and perform tricks to increase her air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Amy recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with her gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Amy to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Amy to break through massive obstacles by punching her way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Amy to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with her. Using this, Amy can manipulate her direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects she lifted into the air. This technique also allows Amy to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Amy can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object she hits in midair causes her to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Amy can grind along rails to boost her Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Amy can sacrifice them to power up her Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing her Gear's type altogether * '''Kick-Dash: '''Amy kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Amy hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs * '''Hail Storm: '''Knuckles, Tails and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic careening at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. * '''Low Blow: '''Amy tries to hit a target at its weakest point, leaving it vulnerable. * '''Spin Cycle: '''Amy and Cream attack their foes as a whirling dervish, hitting multiple targets * '''Tantrum: '''Amy delivers a series of concussive hammer attacks that may leave her target sluggish. * '''Blow Kiss: '''Amy blows a kiss to a friend, empowering the friend to do his or her best! * '''Tarot Draw: '''Amy forsees the future with her tarot deck, cursing a single foe and causing the target to miss subsequent attacks. * '''Flower Power: '''Amy, Big and Cream team up for their most potent attack, likely to leave a single foe stunned. * '''Knuckles Sandwich: '''Knuckles throws both Sonic and Amy as weapons in a brutal attack that may stun the target. * '''Tornado Hammer: '''Amy creates a tornado with her hammer. * '''Strike Out: '''Amy throws a baseball at the opponent. * '''Home Run: '''Amy creates a series of dash pads that increase her speed as she runs over them. Equipment * '''Piko Piko Hammer: '''A powerful hammer Amy wields with surprising dexterity. With it, she can create tornadoes, as well as jump much higher. Can be upgraded to the Long Hammer for better reach. * '''Warrior's Feather: '''Lets Amy perform a hammer spin attack. * '''Gear: '''Amy can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Amy can equip a variety of Chao to assist her in battle. * '''Car: '''Used to race in Team Sonic Racing. * '''Speed Shoes: '''Grant a boost of speed. * '''Confusion Star: '''Inverts an opponent's movements. * '''Manual Rocket: '''A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. * '''Energy Shield * Mine: '''A device to drop behind Amy that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. * '''KO Glove: '''A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. * '''Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. * '''Pocket Rainbow: '''Blinds the opponent. * '''Bowling Bomb: '''A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Amy uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Amy can use in order to boost her chances against the competition, or in some instances mess herself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Amy's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Amy's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Amy jumps off her board and runs forward. If she comes in contact with an enemy she damages them heavily, and Amy can also use special shortcuts she couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Amy fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Amy ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Amy uses when riding a bike Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can bust open stone doors and cracked floors with ease. * Piko Piko hammer could topple one of Eggman's battleships with a single throw. * Slammed Knuckles into a tree so hard he was stunned. Speed/Reactions * Ran away from ZERO successfully. * Can keep up with Sonic's casual running speed. Durability/Endurance * Can survive TNT bombs with little issue. Skill/Intelligence * Rescued Froggy and Chocola from Metal Sonic. * Led the resistance against the Zombot army. * Helped defeat the Nocturnus. Powerscaling Since Big can fight against and keep up with other characters in the franchise like Team Sonic and Team Rose, he should logically scale to their feats, despite being not as fast as Sonic. Weaknesses * Some POW Moves require allies to function. * Some Gear can lower Amy's stats as compensation for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. * Can be somewhat ditzy. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heroes Category:SEGA Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users